Midari
|weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER Adopted by MC Goji the Wolf - Adopted by ElusiveSeeker (Currently) }} Midari is a monster of an unknown species created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Midari takes on two forms. One acts more like the Frenzy, afflicting monsters during quests. The other appears as a standalone monsters. The common feature is the ability to harden. This allows it to create armor of sorts and even make blades and fangs. When unarmored, even a blade with minimum sharpness will cut it. Hardened parts, however, require blue sharpness minimum to cut through. Parasitic Form This form takes over a host monster's body and sends it into a constant state of starvation. It appears as an amorphous black mass that usually covers a monster's head and back. Occasionally, they will take over the monster's arms and/or wings. This mass can shift it's shape and hardness. It may transform into horns for the monsters to charge with, or it may transform into a pair of wings, granting flightless monsters the ability to fly. There are many other things this form can turn into. Some examples are: * An extra set of arms * Scythe-like blades for close combat * Bladed tendrils for long range attacking and climbing There are special infected monsters that are important to Monster Hunter Advance's story. They would be: Two-Face Spirehorn Diablos This Diablos has lost the right half of it's head, most of it's neck, it's back, and right wing to the Midari spores. It's right horn has developed a ridge that spirals around it. The left side of it's face has developed sharp fangs and a horn on it's cheek. It's neck has developed several sharp razors, and it's wing highly resembles the wing of true Midari. Several large spikes jut from it's back, and it will use these to guard itself when it is about to get hit by a powerful attack. Bloodwing Wilolu This Wilolu is very simple. It's back is entirely covered in fungus, and it's head is partially taken over. It appears to have absorbed a Rathalos, only leaving it's wings attached to it's back. That makes it the only Fanged Beast capable of flight. Twin Burst Deviljho This monster is one of the toughest monsters fought before true Midari. It is so tough that the quest is to simply repel it, although a slaying quest for it appears after Midari is defeated. The Twin Burst Deviljho has kept the back half of a Deviljho (legs, tail, abdomen) and replaced the upper torso completely with parasite tissue. It is this trait that makes it most similar to true Midari. It lacks forearms, and it has sprouted a second head. The left head is capable of exhaling dragon breath, while the right head exhales the fire element. When enraged, the heads will combine their beams into Blaze element breath. Their heads are similar to true Midari's, with four jaws. Each jaw has a single row of teeth, and an eye Conjoined Rimernas See Riernas See Rimeron When a Riernas and a Rimeron are infested by Midari's cells, they can bond together to form the Rimernas, a two headed beast plagued by the fungus. Their left side is that of a Riernas, and their right is that of a Rimeron, with the fungi bonding them in the middle. The monster is able to fight with relative ease thanks the fungi's control over both halves, and it can still form objects from the mass in the middle of the two halves. This fusion is very powerful thanks to all of the traits of the conjoined beast. 'True' Form It takes the form of a flying wyvern, almost looking like a Khezu. You can tell how many jaws the head will split into by the red slits that appear during the morphing process. It's front half (Head, chest, wings) is entirely covered by the black mass. It's head is somewhat conical in shape, with a rounded snout. It seemingly completely lacks basic sensory organs, like nostrils, ears, and eyes. Heat sensitive patches found on wyverns like Gigginox are not present either. The head is capable of various degrees of morphing. It can split into as many as eight jaws, with a row of teeth on each. Their neck is quite flexible, stretching like a Khezu's or a Gigginox's. This allows them to reach hunters that would be out of reach to other monsters. Their wings are large, and covered entirely in the black mass. The talons of the wings have been replaced with two serrated blades on either wing. The final part that is covered in the black mass is the upper torso. The midriff is clear of the mass, and is almost certainly a Khezu's lower half. In fact, both the legs and the tail are exactly like those of a Khezu. Behavior This monster appeared suddenly one day, and began infecting any monster that it's spores got caught on. The behavior of this monster is a complete enigma, since it mostly stays hidden. What is known is that it spreads spores that catch onto monsters and reproduce, eventually taking over the monster. What is known is that they will harden parts of their body if the part is consistently attacked. Abilities In both of it's forms, it is capable of morphing parts of it's body to create extra weapons for it or it's host to use. It is also a very flexible monster, it's entire body almost being like elastic. They tend to fly quite a bit, but not as much as monsters like Rathalos. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will split it's head into six jaws, each jaw with a bladed tip. Blades will also form on it's neck, and end at it's lower spine. It's wings will also completely morph into massive blades. At this stage, it will start moving more like a Pseudowyvern. The parts covered in black mass will begin to emit steam. *Tired State: Black mass will drip from Midari, sometimes leaving a puddle after it attacks. The Midari will then have to stop to 'mop up' the puddles. Mounts The hunter mounts the monster on it's lower spine, just shy of the black mass. Instead of thrashing like normal, Midari will keep attacking the other hunters normally (if you are in a multiplayer hunt) and the mass will try to throw you o Ecology Taxonomy There isn't a lot that can be said here, as it is still argued whether this beast is an animal or some kind of fungal parasite. It is also not known if it's 'true form' is actually that. Habitat Range It's true form's preferred habitat has not been discovered, but monsters afflicted by it's spores can be found everywhere. Ecological Niche They seem to have just bashed their way into the food chain, constantly killing and eating. They don't even seem to have a niche, instead they seem to be a monster that causes ecological devastation, like many Elder Dragons. Theorists have put forwards the idea that they came from outer space, and are some kind of apex predator on their home world, but this hasn't been accepted. Biological Adaptations Midari lacks the need to adapt to it's environment. It survives equally well in all places. It helps that it's host monster is typically suited to the environment it's in. Behavior The spores act similarly to a swarm of insects, being able to somewhat target a monster and move as a group towards it. While no study has been conducted to analyze the spores, it is assumed that they are very small living creatures of some kind. When they infect a monster, they work as one to control it's body, which may point to a hive mind shared among groups of spores as well. As far as the producer of all these spores goes, it will battle anything without fear, because it knows that if even one of it's spores catches on a monster, it will live on. Attacks * Bite: A quick bite forwards. *Coil Chomp: Midari will flex it's neck, just like Khezu, and bite. It will do this twice. *Wing Slash: Astalos' wing slash attack. *Full Chomp: Midari will fully open it's head and slam it's jaws down. If it misses, it will follow up with a headbutt. *You Are Food: Midari will attack with both wings. If it hits, it will hold it's victim stationary for a few seconds, while slowly opening it's jaws. If it fully opens it's jaws, it will bite forwards, and trap the hunter in it's jaws. The hunter that was consumed will take damage if the Midari is hit in the head. they can be freed with a Dung Bomb, but the Midari will eventually spit the hunter out. *Carried Away: Midari will form a bladed tendril from it's shoulder and swing it around twice. This causes bleeding if it makes contact, and it's damage is doubled if you are hit while already bleeding. *Lion Killer: Midari will morph one of it's wings into three bladed tendrils and quickly slash. This attack causes bleeding, and hits a mounting hunter if they don't hold on before it attacks. *The Long Blade: Midari will aim one of it's wings towards a hunter before turning it into a long blade. Not only does this attack do incredible damage, but it also causes bleeding. *Counterattack: Before an attack, the Midari will rarely morph a bladed tendril from it's shoulder and harden it, usually deflecting the attack. If the attack is deflected, the Midari will then make a quick slash while the hunter recovers. However, if the weapon is too sharp, the tendril will be cut, and the attack will hit Midari. *Feign Limp: The monster will act like it's limping and leave to it's lair. Once it lands, it will act like it's asleep. When a hunter gets close, it will quickly snap them up and enter the pin attack from You Are Food. An easy way to see through the feign limp is to check for sleep bubbles when Midari goes to it's lair. If there are none, it has used this attack. *Flying Kick: Midari will kick forwards twice while flying. *Flying Chomp: It will perform an attack similar to Coil Chomp, but it will end the attack by creating a bladed tendril and swiping the area below it. *Razor Slash: Midari will rear back while flying then slash forwards with it's wings. *Double Blades: While flying, the Midari will morph two bladed tendrils from it's shoulders and swing them around underneath it. *Division: Midari will temporarily split part of itself into a smaller monster. The two can attack simultaneously, but they both use the Midari's HP. Eventually, the split monsters will join back together. Breakable parts Back- It's back will be scarred. Wings- Both wings can be broken. When broken, one of the blades breaks, and the wing looses some webbing. Equipment Armor (Blademaster) The set comes with the following skills: Skills: Attack Up (S), Parry, Midari's Gift, and Double Hunger. * Parry is a skill that 1% of the time will deflect an attack without decreasing sharpness or causing the hunter to lose health. This skill is useful if you're fighting a monster that attacks very quickly and attacks a lot. The skill is unique to this armor, and the animation is a bladed tendril morphing from the hunter's left shoulder and striking out at the incoming attack, deflecting it. * Midari's Gift is a skill that has a 15% chance of forming two bladed tendrils that quickly hit for damage equal to your weapon's when you're attacking. This skill also has a small chance of acting like Guts. Description Upon first hearing about Midari... Upon decoding the Virus I scroll... Upon decoding the Virus II scroll... Upon decoding the Virus III scroll... Carves Low Rank Notes *Midari will harden parts if you attack them too often. *Monsters that have been taken over by Midari can utilize some of it's true form's abilities, but they are still limited, due to the infection not taking over as fully as it has with the true form. *If it's wings are broken, their attacks will no longer cause bleeding. *Parasitic Orbs are easier to get than other items like it (Rathalos Ruby, Lagia Sapphire, etc.) due to it being required in all five pieces of Midari armor and in all of it's weapons. The explanation for this is that the orb can revitalize dead tissues, and thus can make the weapons harder to break. Trivia * Midari is based off of parasites from the anime and manga series Parasyte. Three of it's moves (You are Food, Carried Away, and Lion Killer) are all direct references to the manga's first volume. * It's name is a combination of Migi and Hidari, which mean Right and Left respectively. These were the names of the main parasite in the two versions of the manga. Quests * This quest is listed as a Midari quest because of it's parasitic infection. All quests with a parasite warning icon will have all the target monsters infected. In this quest for example, you will never find a Velociprey that isn't taken over. * This quest's Abandon Quest option is disabled. * Before you accept the quest, the Guildmaster will go over the weaponry that the contract fee helps pay for. These would be ballistas, ballista binders, a cannon, and a Dragonator located in the center of the arena. Themes Fanfiction Appearances *Midari featured in the Monster Hunter Advance fanfiction series as one of the primary antagonists. It's first appearance was in the first paragraph of the first chapter, where it is implied that it falls from space and takes over a Khezu. It is later seen in chapter 4, where a Gore Magala in the final stages of infestation attacked Castle Schrade and killed every individual of three parties, two of which were full fledged armies Notes * ElusiveSeeker has adopted this monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster